The stated Phase I activities and expected deliverables of this SBIR Contract include: 1) Development of proof-of-concept technologies that reliably generate anti-peptide capture reagents that can immunoprecipitate the target peptides; 2) Demonstrate that the capture reagents developed can reproducibly immunoprecipitate the target peptides; 3) Work with the CPTC community, private and public sector to identify minimum characterization criteria for validation of the assays; 4) Generate affinity reagents to at least ten proteotypic peptides and demonstrate high affinity, specificity and immunoprecipitation performance; 5) Make available to NCI sufficient reagents to perform 10 test runs for each of the ten peptides for independent evaluation; 6) Present findings to an NCI CPTC Evaluation Panel demonstrating how the capture reagents have improved cost effectiveness and throughput capabilities in production.